


At what Point Did I Fall in Love with You?

by B0nico0



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidentally wrote Kamui as a little bitch but sometimes it just be like that, Either Revelations or Conquest works, Established Relationship, Getting to know a little bit about each other, Jakob is only mentioned, M/M, Mixing japanese names with the english ones isn’t a good idea, Need knowledge of FE: Fates and this pairing before reading, Niles is surprisingly tame but his personality is still kicking, Oneshot, Other than that it’s pretty Grated, Rated Teen only because threesome was mentioned, but I did it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0nico0/pseuds/B0nico0
Summary: Based on my gameplay of inviting Azura to my treehouse with the M!Avatars spouse being Niles, then she asked of their love story. :pHere’s how I imagined the conversation went.





	At what Point Did I Fall in Love with You?

"Could you say that again?" Kamui asked, pausing the sip of his tea, soft lips on the the rim of a small white tea cup painted with golden embroidery.

Azura purses her lips for a second,

"I asked of the story of how you two fell in love, ...sorry if that's too personal a—"

"It's fine Lady Azura, we can answer." Niles said while putting down his tea cup.

"Please... just call me Azura." She gave a small smile, with Niles and Kamui both giving one in return.

They looked in opposite directions for a bit, both with an impression that they're lost in lost.

Niles leaning on his hand while looking at the bland cream walls of inside the treehouse, where they spent their nights together in a loving and warm embrace.

Jakob must've been the one waking up Kamui early, because in the first morning they slept together Niles woke up to find Jakob just coming through the door.

As soon as Jakob saw Niles, he swore the butler almost fainted right then and there, as pale as a phantom. Niles was tempted into offering a threesome to deal the finishing blow, but then Kamui started to stir.

Kamui on the other hand, first looked up at the ceiling, then at his tea cup. It was still mostly full as the three just sat down a couple of minutes ago, slightly steaming, the steam like a whisper.

It reminded Kamui of that time Niles offered him to go find a natural hot bath together, since Kamui's luck of getting into one without the girls being there every single time he attempted to relax was as grim as the bottomless canyon itself.

At that time they weren't married yet, and least to say... it taught the softer sides of Niles that Kamui didn't think he'd show. It also revealed more... interesting things about Kamui that he himself didn't know.

"What about..." Niles muttered to himself loudly,

"Maybe that time..." Kamui muttered loudly after him.

They both glanced at each other for a moment,

"Hmm..." They hummed in sync.

"Y-you mean... you two can't remember when you fell in love...?" The songstress asked with astonishment, pausing the lift of her tea cup.

"Weren't we always in love, Niles?" Kamui asked quaintly.

"No, but there was a starting point," Niles replied with a hum, "The question is, at what point did I fall in love with you, and vice versa."

The prince sipped his tea, there was a pause of silence.

Azura tried to break that silence. "Perhaps... it was love at first sight?"

Niles chuckled, "I wish Princess, would've made things a lot more easier to figure out," he said in a satirical tone.

Kamui was muttering memories to himself at this point, "Maybe that time we... no. How about that time— no, not that either."

Niles hummed playfully, "There was an instant connection though, when we met. It was something unspoken, at the time I was just a simple alley rat retainer and Kamui was my lords dear sheltered brother."

"It's not that hard to think of it as scandalous—especially since it's between two men, and not a man and a women." Niles tapped his temple twice with his index finger.

"I have to admit," Kamui spoke up, "girls are pretty scary— n-no offence, Azura." The prince waved his hands frantically.

"No offence taken, but why are you scared of girls?" Azura asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I-it's not the fact that girls are scary.. just that they're scary when their angry.

One minute you're fine and she's fine, and the next she's yelling at you for some reason— i-it just made me scared of dating one." Kamui was looking everywhere but in Azura's eyes as he spoke, fidgeting and fiddling his thumbs and fingers.

Niles laughed while putting his arm around his husbands shoulders, "They do say that there's nothing more terrifying then a women's scorn."

All the prince could do was to give a sheepish look, a tint of blush off his pale cheeks and his hand scratching the back of his head.

"I figured out when I fell in love with you, by the way." Niles slipped in while taking the last sip of his now empty tea cup.

"R-really?! When?" Both Kamui and Azura asked with excitement.

"It's a secret~" Niles mused with a sly grin and an index finger up to his lips.

No way in the nine realms of hell was he ever gonna share that bit of personal information with Azura, he'd rather jump in the bottomless canyon. Twice.

"I can understand if you don't want to share Niles, it's a very personal moment after all..." Azura said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Ah! Now I remember when I fell in love with you!" Kamui spoke loudly, startling his husband and dear friend.

Kamui turned his head to Niles with a toothy grin, "Yeah! It was when you proposed to me."

"That's..." Niles started to say,

"Unexpected..." Azura finishing his sentence.

Kamui exclaimed, "Well I was so used to being in the friend-zone with guys all the time that the idea of you falling in love with me didn't really cross my mind.

When you proposed to me though, it's like a door opened and all my feelings and times we shared just gathered in that moment, and then I realized I loved you back."

Azura gave a gentle smile, "That's the most sweetest and slightly saddest realization I have ever heard."

"An unexpected, but welcomed answer." Niles purred, slinging both of his arms around Kamui's neck and leaning into his shoulder. The prince gladly leaned back.

"Well, it looks like we're all out of tea," Azura announced.

She was right, they were so busy talking they barely noticed that all three tea cups were empty, the sky was turning a pinkish orange as well, the white curtains giving an orange hue.

Azura got up from her seat, "I have other things to attend to, it was nice chatting with you two."

Kamui gave a big smile, "Yeah, we should do this more often."

"I do admit it's interesting to chat with you Azura, come again sometime," Niles said, this time sounding more genuine.

Azura gave a small waved as she left, closing the door with a gentle click.

The two stayed that way for a while, neither one wanting to move from the other. The day was slowing down as the birds rarely sang and cicadas were starting to buzz.

"So when DID you fall in love with me?"

"I'll tell you later, my beloved."


End file.
